


I'm Not Leaving This Bed

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Post-Break Up, Song Lyrics, Song fics, song story, songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: I asked for my sisters' opinion about an appropriate song for Ubbe.Never Gonna Leave This Bedfrom Maroon 5 was the winner. Perfect from Ed Sheeran and Undisclosed Desires by Muse and Mirrors from Justin Timberlake were other suggestions that I'm working on. Thanks for helping me to decide between 25 songs, girls!!!!





	I'm Not Leaving This Bed

 

****_**You push me, I don't have the strength to** _  
_**Resist or control you** _  
_**So take me down** _  
_**Take me down** _

 

 

I feel a soft and warm presence with me in bed and I shake my head to get rid of the illusion she is still with me. Another dream about her. They are always so vivid, and it is like a punch in my stomach when I open my eyes to find the bed cold and empty. I try to remember her gorgeous face as if her features are a lullaby capable to calm me down and elude me to sleep.

 

 ****  
**_You hurt me, but do I deserve this_**  
**_You make me so nervous_**  
**_Calm me down_**  
**_Calm me down_**

 

 

She was right when she said I was not paying attention to her and our relationship while I was focused on babysitting my brothers.

 

 

“They are not children, Ubbe. Let them solve their problems on their own. They will never learn if you are always there to interfere.” She tried to make me see I should not be their father.

 

 

She tried and I did not listen to her. Then she got tired.

 

 

“I cannot take this anymore. It seems I am the only one determined to make it work. You are never here, Ubbe.” She said carrying her suitcase and closing the door.

 

 

It has been months and whenever one of our friends mention her name, I am afraid they will say she found someone else.

 

 

I feel hot tears running down my cheeks and a movement in bed startles me. I am terrified to open my eyes only for the pain of lost hit me once more. But I am gifted with the vision of what my heart craves the most. She is with me. It is real.

****

  
**_Wake you up in the middle of the night to say,_ **  
**_I will never walk away again_ **  
**_I'm never gonna leave this bed_ **

 

 

She sleeps so peacefully that I cannot resist the urge that ache in my bones. My lips go to her neck where I breathe into her scent. How I missed her. She must know it was as torturing for me as it was for her.

 

 

“Ubbe? What is wrong? Do you have to go now?” her sleepy voice makes me smile. She opens her eyes slowly and I kiss her nose.

 

 

“I will never leave this bed as long as you are here.” I whisper in her ear.

 

 

“Then we will starve.” She chuckles turning to face me.

 

 

“I am thirsty, baby.” I groan against her lips and she trembles.

 

 

“It is 02:00 am.” She meowls when I pull her closer.

 

 ****  
**_So come here and never leave this place_**  
**_Perfection of your face_**  
**_Slows me down_**  
**_Slows me down_**  
**_So fall down I need you to trust me_**  
**_Go easy, don't rush me_**

 

 

“Come here. You have never cared about the hour before. I need you.” I pout and she laughs.

 

 

“Always winning me over with this beautiful face. What will I do to you?” she lifts her hand to my face.

 

 

“Do me, love!” I push my hips against her and she grabs my arms. The sensation of her nails digging into my skin is something I missed terribly.

 

 

**_Help me out why don't you help me out_ **

 

My hands travel from her collarbone to her breasts. My fingers tease her nipples and she moans, throwing her head back. My eyes never leave her face as I pinch her sensitive skin. She brings my face closer to her for a kiss and I feel the heat of her passion. Her mouth is hungry as her tongue brushes against mine. I groan bringing her leg to my waist and squeezing the tender flesh of her butt.

 

Her reaction is to enlace my neck with her arms and I pull out from the kiss. We drown into each other’s eyes as we catch our breath.

 

 ****  
**_Wake you up in the middle of the night to say,_**  
**_I will never walk away again_**  
**_I'm never gonna leave this bed_**  
**_You say go_**  
**_It isn't working and I say no_**  
**_It isn't perfect so I'll stay instead_**  
**_I'm never gonna leave this bed_**

 

 

“I promise I will make it work now. I just need another chance, (Y/N)” I whisper to her and she nods.

 

 

“We will make mistakes, but we will fix things together.” She smiles at me.

 

 ****  
_**Take it, take it all take all that I have**_  
_**I'd give it all away just to get you back**_  
_**And fake it, fake it I'll take what I can get**_  
_**Knocking so loud, can you hear me yet?**_  
_**Try to stay awake but you can't forget**_

 

 

“I need you.” I confess my weakness. I am exhausted of being always strong.

 

 ****  
_**Wake you up in the middle of the night to say,**_  
_**I will never walk away again**_  
_**I'm never gonna leave this bed**_  
_**Oh, you say go**_  
_**It isn't working and I say no**_  
_**It isn't perfect so I'll stay instead**_  
_**I'm never gonna leave this bed**_

 

 

“I know, my love. I am not going anywhere.” She kisses my lips and for some moments we forget the conflicts that made her leave me.

****

  
**_Take it, take it all take all that I have_ **  
**_Take it, take it all take all that I have_ **

 

I know we are not perfect, but she can help me to carry the burdens and I would not hesitate to do the same for her.


End file.
